


just a face in a dream

by tweedleboobsmcgee



Series: Strictly Angel Business [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedleboobsmcgee/pseuds/tweedleboobsmcgee





	just a face in a dream

When Sam first meets Gadreel, he's just a face in a dream.

Like a beacon of light, he stands out from the crowd of people. But it's strange, because it's an unfamiliar face, and yet his brain spots him in less than a second. He looks sort of ordinary, like a normal guy going along with his day. No particular significance, other than the strange feeling like he knows this person.

The man is crossing a busy street, and his gaze never once lands on Sam. But as they pass each other, Sam feels a force compelling him to reach out to him, speak to him. 

His gait is unnaturally smooth, in the way that Cas' is. Like he's not really walking on the Earth, but gliding over it. Sam sort of finds himself mesmerized. The guy walked with purpose, like he meant every step. 

Sam can't help himself, he reaches out and grabs the man's arm. They both freeze, as if neither of them expected it. He tries to talk, but nothing seems to be able to come out except some weird choking noise.

The man's face is sort of surprised, but carefully controlled. And Sam finds that he suddenly understands why he can't seem to form coherent words. 

His face is composed, and seemingly blank. But that's just an exterior. 

There's so much behind that. A little bit of cold politeness, and underneath that a taste of weird angelic-ness he gets from Lucifer. And beneath that? There's sadness. Sadness and grief and regret. It just overflows and overwhelms him and Sam can't help feeling. Feeling everything. Over and over again. 

It's like when he would see Gabriel. Really, really see him. See him regretting ever running away. 

It was sort of the same thing in this guy, that overwhelming need for something. _  
_

Something like forgiveness.

Sam can't speak because he knows that feeling too well. Like a constant ache in his side.

But Sam's done too much to ask for forgiveness. Forgiveness for everything. His father, his mom's death, Ruby. For Dean, and for making him turn the way he did. 

So he can't speak. He just stares at the guy, who gazes back almost curiously. Sam's hand just stays on the man's wrist, and he squeezes after a second.

The man just slowly reaches down with his other hand, and pulls Sam's fingers away gently. He reaches up, and presses his first two fingers onto Sam's forehead. 

Sam closes his eyes on instinct, and he feels like he's falling.

When he wakes up, Sam finds that he can't remember what the man's face looks like.

 


End file.
